


The Lover to Your Nightmare

by rosalinecapulet (kaiserincapulet)



Category: Scream (1996), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, I just wanted to write some sub!Stu ok don't look at me, M/M, There's no actual smut but I still went with the rating just to be safe, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiserincapulet/pseuds/rosalinecapulet
Summary: Everyone thought Billy was worthless, but if he was worthless, then Stu was less than nothing.





	The Lover to Your Nightmare

Stu couldn’t remember how it started, how they’d gotten the idea to turn Woodsboro into a set for their own horror movie. All he knew was that every kill ended with Billy kissing him so hard he tasted blood and he wasn’t sure if it was his or Billy’s or their victim’s but it didn’t matter because Stu was busy drowning in the feeling of Billy using him. He would always be willing to follow Billy wherever he went, as long as it meant he got to spend more time with this beautiful, magnetic psychopath he called his boyfriend. Not that he wasn't also a psychopath, but Billy was the one who let it show, with his dark, wild eyes and maniacal grin that Stu had fallen in love with on the spot and would do anything to hold onto.

In this moment, they could almost be mistaken for a normal couple, lying on Stu's bed watching a movie. But they were too sick for that, and they were both hard at work planning the perfect deaths for the family responsible for their sickness.

“Do you really  _have_ to fuck her?” Stu whined theatrically.  “I mean, you’ve managed to hold off this long-”

“Yes, I do.” Billy said insistently, eyes flashing. “It’s in the rules.”

The sharp, commanding tones in his voice made Stu instantly lose the urge to argue. Billy had accepted the slasher rules as their code, and he was too smart to argue against it. A final girl was always a virgin, and their movie wouldn’t have a final girl. It  _couldn't_ have one, because they didn't plan on letting anyone walk away. They wouldn't make the same stupid mistakes as the guys in the movies.

A smile formed on Billy’s face at the change in Stu’s demeanor, and he pressed an uncharacteristically soft kiss to Stu’s forehead.

“Hey, she gets me for one night. We have the rest of our lives.”

The kiss that landed on his lips was rougher, but Stu didn’t mind. Billy could do whatever he wanted with him, because no one understood them better than each other. He was the one who had held Billy when his life was falling apart, and he would be the one who stayed with him until they went down in flames. Everyone thought Billy was worthless, but if he was worthless, then Stu was less than nothing, and the only solution was for Billy to fuck him so deep into subspace that he couldn’t breathe.

Neither of them had ever been big fans of aftercare, but Stu occasionally liked to pretend there was substance to the sweet nothings whispered in the darkness of their rooms. Not that it mattered. He already knew they were in this together until the final scare was done and the credits started rolling. Through the haze of his half-consciousness, he couldn’t help smiling at the words coming into his ears, being breathed across his neck.

 _Last ride, baby. It’s just you and me_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I'm not dead! This isn't really my best work, but I wanted to do something with the idea of sub!Stu and had to write this down before I lost the idea so yeah. I probably screwed up the characterizations but hey it's cool because when have I ever written something that wasn't super canon divergent. Hopefully it turned out okay?


End file.
